


Go

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Third Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Liz misses UNIT. But to be more specific, she misses the Doctor





	Go

She misses UNIT. Of course, Liz was glad to leave UNIT HQ (she grew sick of working there as an assistant when she had her own lab back at Cambridge; and that isn’t even counting all of the dangerous things she encountered during her time there), but she does sort of miss the place. Although, to be more specific, she misses the Doctor.

The Doctor was a strange person, but it made sense considering he is an alien. And he was rather eccentric, but Liz loved working with him. He was a real friend and cared about her for who she was, not just her qualifications (or worse, her looks). And Liz hasn’t met many people like him. And as strange as it seems, she misses having him around.

Still, at least she isn’t alone. She still has Jenny. In fact, she has been able to see even more of her partner now she is living in Cambridge again. And Jenny understands how she feels, how sad you can feel when you miss your friends. And having the support of her caring partner helps Liz feel a bit better about this whole situation.

“You can go back, you know,” Jenny says one evening when they are cuddled up in bed.

Liz sighs and rests her head on Jenny’s shoulder. “I know.” She thinks about how desperate the Doctor was to fix his TARDIS and leave Earth. “I just don’t know if he will still be there if I do…”


End file.
